pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to our Family
This story is about Isabella had met Timon and Pumbaa when she was little. She discovered when he doesn't even has his siblings and so she does. Let's find out? New Neighbors In the beautiful city called Danville, there was a family who moved from Mexico to thier new home. The family was called Garcia-Shapiro. The woman wears red shirt over her white shirt and dark brown pants was Vivian and her daugther was a 5 year old who wears pink dress and pink bow. Her name is Isabella with their pet Chihuahua, Pinky. They lived in Maple Street as a new neighbor while the movers carried all the boxes. She was just curious when she need to tell her mom something after they moved in. Isabella: Mommy. Can I go play outside? Vivian: Yes honey, but don't go to far. Be back by 5 p.m. Hope you made new friends. Isabella: Ok. She walked out from the yard and walked across the street to the yellow house. She decided to enter the backyard. When she open the gate door, there were two little boys. The triangle boy with red hair, wearing his blue pants cover his white shirt and the shaped boy with his green hair, wearing with tan shirt and purple pants. Thier age was same to her. She was too shy to talk to them until she says hi to them. Isabella: Hello. They turned thier head and looked at her. The boy was grinning his face. Little Boy: Hi. Are you new here? Isabella: Yes. We move here from Mexico after my mom got a new job. Little Boy: Cool. I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb. Ferb wave his hand. Isabella: Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella. Phineas: Isabella huh. That's a cute name. Nice dress you were wearing. Isabella: (giggle) Thank you. She was blush when she has a crush on him when he looked at her. Until a person open the sliding door was a lady who has orange hair. Phineas: Hi mom. Lady: Hi boys. Who is this? Phineas: This is my new friend, Isabella. Lady: Hi Isabella. Nice to meet you. Isabella: Nice to meet you too. Lady: You want something to eat? Isabella: Sure. They walked inside the house and went to the living room. There was a 10 year old girl with orange hair who wears red shirt and white skirt holding her Ducky Mo-Mo. Phineas: Hey Candace. Candace: Who's that. Phineas: That's our new friend, Isabella. Isabella: Hi. Candace: Oh hello. Nice to meet you here. Isabella: It's very nice to meet you. Then they heard was a chattering. They turn around and looked at baby platypus. Isabella: Who's that. Phineas: Oh, this is Perry. He's a platypus. Isabella: A platypus? Phineas: Yep. He's a our pet, he doesn't do much. Perry, say hello to Isabella. Perry chattered. Isabella: Aww, hello little guy. You are so cute. She petted on Perry until Linda came in to brought cookies. Linda: Hey kids. I brought cookies. Isabella: Thanks Mrs. Flynn. Linda: You're welcome. They shared each other to eat the cookies. She was about to take it, but his hand land on top of her. They looked at thier hand and looked eachother blush. Linda: Aww, that's so cute. Phineas: Thanks mom. After they eat the cookies, she looked at the clock says 5 p.m. Isabella: Uh-oh. I have to go now. My mom would started to get worried. It's nice to be meeting with you. Phineas: Anytime. You can come back tomorrow. Isabella: Ok, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Bye Phineas. Bye Ferb. Phineas: Bye Isabella. Have fun. She walked out the front door and across straight back to her house. She went inside her house to see her mom. Isabella: Hi mommy. Vivian: Hi sweetie. Did you have fun? Isabella: It was great. I've met the little boys, Phineas and Ferb. We became new friends and I like it here. Vivian: That's so sweet. I'm glad that you liked it here. I'll go get some dinner. Isabella: Ok mommy. After they already eat thier they went to bed and get some sleep. Her room was now cover with pink. She's in her bed holding her bunnie toy. Isabella: I can't believe it. He actually liked me. He's holding my hand. This is the best day ever of my entire life. Tomorrow I will come to visit everyday in summer. Good night Floppy. She went to sleep and tomorrow is gonna be her best day ever. Timon and Pumbaa The next day, there was a boat on the warehouse dock. They put all the box out from the boat and they put the box down on the corner. Suddenly, the box is open and there are two animals between a meerkat and a warthog. They brought thier suit case since they decided to travel to Danville. Meerkat: Ah, here we are buddy. Danville, the biggest city in the world like we've never been there before. Goodbye carnivores and hello summer vacation. Warthog: You said it, Timon. I can't wait to see what they have. Timon: Me too, Pumbaa. I wonder what they have in Danville. Bugs maybe? Pumbaa: Good point. He hoped on Pumbaa's back. Timon: C'mon Pumbaa. Let's go find some bugs. They ran to the city where they can find bugs when the music begin. While they're Danville, they ate lots of bugs around the city. Timon: Yummy, yummy, yummy. I got bugs in my tummy and I feel like munching you. ( eat bugs on leafs) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro